A New Year
by AllTimeKarly
Summary: This story follows a girl named Karly Fitch as she makes her way through highschool. She encounters the dillemas every teen girl faces, from sex, drugs and partying, to relationships.


**Okay so this story may seem boring right now but this is sort of a starter chapter. I need to introduce Karly's home life and background before any of the good stuff starts. I'm new to writing so go easy on me ;D the next chapter will definitely be more exciting, and I think I'm going to do POV's of the different characters. When I'm not doing a POV of one of the characters it will be in third person. Anyways, enjoy this introduction, the upcoming chapters will be a lot longer and more exciting as the story progresses. Till next time 3**

I take a deep breath in, standing still in front of the double doors that are the entrance to Allen High. Today is the first day of my freshman year and I'm nervous to say the least. I fill my lungs with one last breath of the early morning air, and build up the last bit of courage I need to open the doors. I walk in and a blast of warm air hits my face, and relief washes over me as I'm greeted by my two best friends. Emily and Cassidy.

"Karly!" Emily calls with a huge grin spread across her face. I smile back as both of them engulf me in a warm, friendly hug. We laugh and catch up for a bit, and it comforts me knowing that I'll have a few classes with them. Then after a few minutes of talking about our summers the bell rings, bringing us back into reality. As we go our separate ways I realize that this is just the beginning to the very long day that I have ahead of me. So I sigh, and make my way to my homeroom.

The first thing I noticed when I walked into room 112 was the chubby, balding man standing in the front of the room. He had a huge smile plastered to his face and he seemed friendly enough. "That must be Mr. Zilch," I thought to myself. I barely knew anyone in my class, so I took a seat next to a girl wearing an A Day To Remember t-shirt. She was quiet, her ginger colored hair was layered and she wore a lot of black eye makeup. She was pretty though, but not in the slutty way that draws guys to most of the girls in this school. People were talking quietly amongst themselves so I turned to the girl and said,

"hi, my name's Karly," with a friendly smile. She turned to me, startled at first but after registering what I had said she smiled back and said,

"I'm Haley, nice to meet you." We talked for a while about music and school, I complimented her shirt, and as the conversation progressed I found out we had a few classes together. She was nice, and we talked for the remainder of homeroom. Apparently my locker was next to her's and we met once again on the way to first period. We just exchanged smiles as we both got our stuff and walked off to our classes. I like this girl, she seemed cool.

The rest of the day went by slowly, but when I got home I was relieved to see a note on the kitchen counter saying that my mother and brother were out shopping. There was a lot that my family didn't know about me, including that I frequently smoke. Not cigarettes, no I refused to smoke those nasty things. But, I do enjoy a joint every now and then. I went up to my room, my house was a fairly large one with two floors and I was rarely bothered by my family if I was in my room. I closed the door and opened up a window to get some fresh air. When I opened my desk drawer I was greeted by the distinctive scent of weed. With a devious grin I took out a little plastic bag filled with bud and a package of rolling papers. I carefully rolled a fresh spliff and stuck it between my lips. Taking out my green lighter I lit it, leaning back in the chair I had sat in I inhaled and took a big hit, throwing my head back and blowing the smoke upwards. I immediately relaxed, and it felt good to unwind. After finishing the joint I laid down in bed and I didn't realize, but I dozed off for about two hours. When I woke up both my parents were home, I walked downstairs and smelled something good cooking. I smiled when I realized it was homemade mac and cheese. Still being a bit high, I was starved.

That night I laid in bed, not wanting to wake up early tomorrow morning. I thought about Haley, and the thought of going to homeroom and seeing her made me smile. Then I slowly drifted off to sleep, grinning from ear to ear.


End file.
